dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kaho
Perfil thumb|250px|Kaho *'Nombre:' 夏帆 *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kaho *'Nombre real:' 印東 夏帆 / Indo Kaho *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 164 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padres y hermano gemelo menor. *'Agencia:' Stardust Dramas *Hitori Kyanpu de Kutte Neru (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Nippon Noir: Keiji Y no Hanran (NTV, 2019) *Afro Tanaka (WOWOW, 2019) *Junichi (Kansai TV, 2019) *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Shiroi Kyoto (TV Asahi, 2019) *Designer Shibui Naoto no Kyuujitsu (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Goodbye (TV Osaka-BS Japan, 2018) *Kangoku no Ohimesama (TBS, 2017) *Yocho Sanpo Suru Shinryakusha (WOWOW, 2017) *Ito-kun A to E (TBS-MBS, 2017) *Shimokitazawa Die Hard (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.10 *Tokyo Vampire Hotel (Amazon Prime, 2017) *Kakuu OL Nikki (NTV, 2017) *Rakuen (WOWOW, 2017) *Dias Police: Ihou Keisatsu (TBS-MBS, 2016) *Love Song (Fuji TV, 2016) *Watashi no Uchi niwa, Nan nimo Nai (NHK, 2016) *Kidnap Tour (NHK, 2016) *Kurosaki kun no Iinari ni Nante Naranai (NTV, 2015) *Yume wo Ataeru (WOWOW, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Umi no Ue no Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.3 *Minna! ESPer Dayo! (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Akuryo Byoutou (TBS,2013) *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012) *Lucky Seven (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.9-10 *Kare, Otto, Otoko Tomodachi (NHK, 2011) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Juui Dolittle (TBS, 2010) ep.8 *Otomen (Fuji TV, 2009) *Ikemen Sobaya Tantei (NTV, 2009) ep.8-9 *Homeless Chugakusei (Fuji TV, 2008) *4 Shimai Tanteidan (TV Asahi, 2008) *Primadam (NTV, 2006) *Tokyo Shojo (TBS, 2006) Episodio 2 *Saiyuuki (Fuji TV, 2006) *Jyoou no Kyoshitsu (NTV, 2005) *Koi suru Nichiyobi (BS-i, 2005) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) *Ketai Deka Zenigatarei (BS-i, 2004 - 2005) *Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (TBS, 2004) *Itoshi Kimi e (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kanojo ga Shinjatta (NTV, 2004) Películas *Junichi (2019) *Blue Hour (2019) *Kibaiyanse! Watashi (2019) *The Antique (2018) *Uta Monogatari: Cinema Fighters Project (2018) *Yuuzai (2018) *Ito-kun A to E (2018) *Yocho Sanpo Suru Shinryakusha Gekijoban (2017) *Confession of Murder (2017) *The Kodai Family (2016) *Pink and Gray (2016) *Umimachi Diary (2015) *Puzzle (2014) *Taimu Sukupu Hanta (2013) *Hakoiri Musuko no Koi (2013) *Ninkyo Helper (2012) *Police Dog Dream (2010) *Trick The Movie: Psychic Battle Royale (2010) *Sunadokie (2008) *Uta Tama (2008) *Tokyo Shojo (2008) *Tennen Kokeeko (2007) *Ketai Deka The Movie 2 (2007) *Chisaki Yushatachi Camera (2006) *Nice no Mori (2006) *Ketai Deka The Movie (2006) *Gamera: Chiisaki yusha-tachi (2006) *Funky Forest: The First Contact (2006) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.3x46 Vídeos Musicales *Rekishi (レキシ) - Saigo no Shogun feat. Takako Matsu / 最後の将軍 feat. 森の石松さん (2016) *Rekishi - Saigo no Shougun feat. 森の石松さん (2016) *ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION - Right Now (2016) *LOVERSSOUL×HIROKI from ORANGE RANGE - Loveliest (2012) *June - you and me (2007) *V6 - Gooday! / グッデイ!! (2006) Premios *'2015 39th Japan Academy Award: Excellent Supporting Actress. *'''2008 31st Japan Academy Award: Rookie Actor *'2007 12th Japan the Internet Movie Award:' Newcomer Award *'2007 32nd Hochi Film Award:' Best Newcomer *'2007 29th Yokohama Film Festival:' Best Newcomer *'2007 31st Japan Academy Awards:' Rooki Actor Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Leer, ir de compras, hablar con amigos. *Le gusta mucho leer mangas. *Es zurda, aunque en ocasiones para agarrar los cuchillos o las tijeras utiliza la mano derecha. *Tiene problemas de visión asi que siempre tiene lentes de contacto puestos pero cuando está a solas en casa suele utilizar los lentes. *En sexto grado de primaria aprendió ballet clásico. *Sus comidas favorita incluye la japonesa, los dulces, pastel de queso, tarta de frutas, chocolates, curry, comida coreana y cosas picantes. *Confesó que odia el tomate debido a que su olor, sabor y textura son extraños. *Una de sus grandes amigas es la actriz Koide Saori. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kaho.jpg Kaho2.jpg Kaho3.jpg Kaho4.jpg Kaho5.jpg Kaho6.jpg Kaho7.jpeg Kaho8.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo